1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receptacle for collecting fluid and, more particularly, to a receptacle especially suitable for use in an operating room where large quantities of fluid may be present.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the course of conducting surgical procedures such as arthroscopic surgery, high pressure saline solution is introduced into the surgical site to displace blood and to distend the joint. This high pressure saline solution also stops bleeding due to high pressure closure of blood vessels. In the course of an arthroscopic surgical procedure, large quantities of saline solution tend to escape and typically run onto the operating room floor, notwithstanding attempts to collect the flow by using towels or plastic sheets draped in various ways. The use of towels or sheets to collect or divert fluid is an exceedingly ineffective technique. It is entirely possible that saline solution will not be collected and will cover the floor, possibly causing operating room personnel to slip. Also, it will be more difficult to clean up after a surgical procedure with saline solution on the floor.
Depending on the type of operation and its duration, a large quantity of saline solution may be lost. It is not uncommon to use between one and eight two-liter bags of saline solution during the course of a surgical procedure.
One approach to the problem is disclosed by the patent to Hergenroeder, U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,590. The '590 patent discloses a thin mat that is placed on the operating room floor. The mat includes a gridwork of small basins that form collecting surfaces with drains. Fluid that flows through the drains enters channels that are formed between the mat and the floor (in effect, the floor is part of the device). A suction device such as an aspirator is connected to the channels so as to withdraw fluid contained therein.
A drawback of the device disclosed in the '590 patent is that it requires that fluidtight contact be maintained between the perimeter of the mat and the floor. If the floor should contain defects, it is possible that adequate fluid-removal performance might not be possible. Yet another problem not adequately addressed by the device in question is that of slippage. It is possible that the large amount of fluid contained beneath the surface of the mat might lead to unexpected movement thereof during the course of a surgical procedure.